


Прошу

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Прошу

Я вас прошу  
Меня любить не надо.  
Что смотришь так упрямо, милый друг?  
В себе, внутри я что-то поломала  
И в сердце навсегда застыл испуг.

Я б попросила поменять  
Меня, зажечь,  
А то всё руки продолжают леденеть.

Но, разве ж я могу подумать...  
Иль посметь...  
Нет! От душевной близости я начинаю млеть.

Я настоятельно прошу вас  
Отстраниться.  
Я не слепа и ложь твою не сложно разглядеть.  
Спокойным тоном прикажу лишь раз  
Остановиться.  
На своей шее руки твоей мне не стерпеть.

Не первый ты надеялся  
Нарушить  
Мой внутренний покой, мой мир сломать.

И много кто пытался изнутри  
Меня разрушить.  
Потом им приходилось самих себя кусками собирать.

Тебя прошу,  
Не посягать на мою волю.  
Могу лишь честно я все чувства выражать.  
Не той породы я.  
Ведома только собственною долей  
И не посмею никогда собой пренебрегать.


End file.
